When searching for items to purchase, download, or otherwise consume, a user of an electronic commerce application may perform a search for an item using a search engine or other search component. As search results frequently list hundreds to thousands of potential items, the user may be required to refine the search results based on price, categories, brand, or customer review metrics (e.g., one star to five stars).